


Armin's Journey

by Technafab101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Arranged Marriage, Belly Kink, Bladder Inflation, Bloat, Blowjobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Drama, Eels, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/F, F/M, Farting, Inflation, M/M, Male Lactation, Masochist Armin, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Piss Enema, Public Sex, Scat, Shit Eating, Stuffing, Urination, Worms, butt plug, enema, larvae, porn with a plot, urethra play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Technafab101/pseuds/Technafab101
Summary: This is a modern au where Armin is secretly gay and a masochist who have sexual fantasies about his college friend. Said college finally full fills every fantasy that Armin has.





	1. 1

Armin Arlert just got out of college and managed to land the same job as his two childhood friends, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman, at survey corporation. Ever since the two siblings saved him from bullies the three became inseparable. Eren has wanted to join the corporation ever since his father always mentioned how good the company was. The business is known for their marketing affairs along with international businesses around the world. So naturally Mikasa wanted to join the corporation too, as her brother was going to be there. Armin didn’t want to be by himself, considering that he only had been friends with the siblings, he also pursued the same thing along with going to the same college as the two. 

At first, Armin wanted to get the job because of his friends, but after going into college he met someone. Zack Krueger, was a friend that Eren made from one of his classes. Armin would catch himself staring at Zack taking in his muscular features with dark brown eyes and short black hair. As the man talked about a project that the two pared up to do Armin would imagine what the man could do to his small body. He never really told anyone about being gay because, he doesn’t know how he could bring himself to tell his grandfather or his friends. He would always pretend he was straight in front of them by asking girls and dating them for a few months and then breaking up with the girls.

When he heard that Zack was too going to work at the corporation he was more than ecstatic. Armin was now laying on his bed thinking about Zack and what could do to the boy. He went into his apartments bathroom, he removed the shower head and eased it into his rosebud. He turned on the water gently so there was a slow steady stream of cold water entering him. Armin began to move the hose inside of him, the thought of having Zack fill him up was driving him crazy. He felt his stomach cramp a bit, but it only added to his arousal. He looked down to his stomach with a slightly flushed face with a smile as his stomach expands. 

Armins stomach looked as though he was six months pregnant, having already had enough of his fill he stopped the water and slowly took the hose out. He went into his cabinet to take out two anal laxatives, he brought the first one up to his rosebud and squirted the contents into his bowels along with the second one. Armin then took out his dildo that he had in his bathrooms sink. He brought the toy to his mouth sucking on it and lapping it up with his saliva before easing it into his hole. Armin could feel the laxatives working along with hearing them working. 

“Z-Zack, I-I want y-you now,” he panted as he maneuvered the toy in and out of his body. He brought his free hand towards his erect nipple, pinching and tugging the thing. “O-Oh g-god, I n-need t-to poop,” Armin panted as he worked the toy faster and deeper into his body. Brown water was leaking out every time he pulled the dildo out before slamming it back in causing the liquid to spray a bit.

“A-Ah, m-my stomach h-hurts... I-I want t-to poop... Z-Zack I w-want you t-to watch m-me, I-I want y-your dick i-inside... N-No its n-not a want i-it’s a need.” Armin panted nearly close to his climax. His back arched, having his head looking at his bathroom door upside down with his anus pointing at the wall. “I-I NEED YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME ZACK!!” He screamed with ribbons of white flying onto his body. Armin took his hand away and laid on his back staring into the ceiling with a flushed face that had a smile that was leaking saliva from the corners of his mouth. 

He grunted in discomfort as his stomach gave a painful churn, his body naturally pushed the brown stained dildo, as it hit the wall. A torrent of brown water squirted out as bits of air came out in farts. Armin pushed a long brown log into the brown puddle that covered the wall and tile of his once clean bathroom. Armin panted with a smile looking at his work, “Z-Zack l-look at t-the p-painting I-I made i-isn’t i-it b-beautiful?” Armin asked the man who wasn’t present to see.

Armin sat there catching his breath looking at his of art before finally getting up and cleaning his bathroom and taking a shower. He retired for the night in his pajamas, he was exhausted, and considering it was 11:59 p.m. and he had to wake up tomorrow at 5:00 a.m. so he can read at the park, he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The next morning*

Zack had woken up an hour before his alarm clock from the excitement of starting his life today. His parents died when he was 18, senior year of high school, he was inherited the beautiful house along with more than enough money for college. He wanted to make a name for himself in the business industry like both of his parents. Zack had went on a jog like every morning he was listening to music while he was running through the park. Zack saw one of his fellow coworkers sitting on a bench reading, probably wanting to enjoy the book in the morning sun. He decided that he might as well begin a friendship with the boy seeing that he was his good friend Erens childhood friend.

“Hey Armin, it’s good to see you,” Zack greeted as he walked up to Armin. The blonde took his eyes away from his book to look at the person who called his name. Armins face grew hot as Zack walked towards him with his muscular body wet from the sweat along with no shirt. Armin was busy with checking out Zacks but that he realized he needed to respond.

“H-Hey Z-Zack, i-it’s g-g-good t-to s-see y-y-your a-a-abs,” Armin replied nervously only to realize his mistake. Zack looked at that nervous blonde with a blank face thinking before a mischievous smirk grew into his lips. “I-I-I M-MEAN I-IT’S G-G-GOOD T-TO S-S-S-SEE Y-YOU!” Armin yelled nervously, beet red, and having his face buried into his book. Zack leaned down to the blonde make making the boy even more of a nervous wreck and squeaking out a small noise in surprise.

“You know Armin, if you’re really sick maybe you should just stay home. I can tell Mr. Ackerman that you came down with the flu. It isn’t healthy to start work with a high fever.” Zack said with a gentle smile, he moved a bit of Armins blonde bangs away from his forehead and gently moving his hand to caress the smaller males cheek. Zacks hand brought Armins face so that their eyes could meet.

“N-No, I-I-I’m f-feeling f-f-f-fine,” Armin managed to let out as Zacks thumb brushed against his bottom lip that was quivering.

“Hmm... you sure I mean I have medicine back at my house we could walk back there and you should be fine for work?” Zack asked the blonde who he can see was excited. Armins thoughts were going a mile a minute trying to process what he had just heard. The Zack Krueger asked him if he wanted to go to the males house. Armin had always dreamed about this happening he just never expected it would actually happen.

“S-S-Sure,” Armin manages to stutter out as Zack gave him a closed eye smile. Armin lets out a surprised squeak as Zack carried him bridal style, the blondes head was resting on sweaty pecks. He instantly looked up at Zack with a face that would make the brightest color of red to look dull. Armin lets out a grunt as his raging thoughts caused him to cum into his jeans as their skin made contact. “W-W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU D-DOING!” Armin shouted in surprise as Zack brought his head down a bit so that the twos foreheads touched.

“I don’t think you should be walking with a fever like that, also it looks like you peed your self a bit. I can just carry you back to my house and you can rest in my room.” Zack as the blonde put his book over his growing out of embarrassment. All he could do is nod at the raven haired male. Inside Zack was smirking as he walked the blonde towards his home with fake concern. He knows what the boy wants and he’ll give it to him.

~~~~~~~~~

*Zacks House*

Armin has never seen Zacks house he knew the male inherited it from his parents he didn’t think it this big. Zack carried him up the stairs that curved with the wall, the wood was either naturally that dark or was stained to look like it. The two entered the huge master bedroom that had a king sized bed that was neatly made. Zack set the blonde onto the bed, he went into the bathroom to get a thermometer and a case of Vaseline.

“Armin, I need you to unbutton your jeans and to take them off along with your underwear.” Zack calmly said as he stood in front of Armin.

“B-But why?” Armin asked with an eyebrow raised. Zack leaned down and gave him a closed eye smile.

“I’m going to take your temperature,” Zack stated as Armin looked even more flustered.

“B-But I can hold it in my mouth,” the blonde said with his cheeks red. His response caused the taller male to shake his head with frown.

“No I need an accurate temperature.” Zack told Armin as the blonde could feel his member twitching at the thought. Armin nodded his head and did what he was told, covering his erection with his long shirt. Zack picked him off the bed so he can there with Armin laying stomach down on his thighs. Zack opened the Vaseline making sure to get a good dab onto his pointer finger. He brought the up to Armins rosebud, smearing around it before sticking his finger in. Armin gasped and started moaning from the feeling of having Zacks finger move inside him.

“You know Armin, if wanted me to fuck you so bad could just ask.” Zacked said with a smirk no longer having a gentle voice. Armin turned his head respond, but couldn’t because of the added digit that begun plunging inside of him. Armin was a moaning mess, he was gripping the covers with drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Zack picked him up and laid the blonde onto his back in the middle of the bed. He kept his fingers inside adding a third loving the site of Armin moaning out his name with his eyes closed. 

Before Armin could climax Zack removed his fingers and took off his shorts and underwear. Armin was going to open his eyes to see why zack stop only to have his eyes widen, and a scream of pain to escape his lips. Zack had slammed his dick into Armins waiting hole. The blonde had tears leak out from the corners of his eyes. Zack hovered Armin with both hands on each side of his head. He began slowly thrusting in and out of hole, it was a tight fit, but he loved that. The looked into each other’s eyes, Armin wrapped his thin arms around the males neck, kissing him on the lips. Their tongues moved along to each other before Armin pulled away from Zack as he was being fucked faster and harder.

Armin was losing his mind as he felt Zack biting and sucking his neck claiming his body as property. Zack flipped Armin onto his knees and plunged deeper inside Armin couldn’t take it anymore as he came on to the bed. After Armin came Zack kept his dick inside letting it empty into the blondes awaiting bowels. Zack came from his high and heard Armin mumbling like a mad man.

“I want you zack... fill me up... let me poop for you... I want to feel full...” Armin mumbled with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth, and his eyes were almost rolled to the back of his head. 

“So you want me to fill you up?” He whispered into Armins ear earning a nod of approval. “I can put anything into your ass?” He asked smirking, the blonde again nodded already hard again. “Well, can I pee in your ass for you to hold?” Zack said bitting Armins ear, but instead of an nod Armin shouted his answer.

“YES! YES! PLEASE I WANT YOU TO FILL ME UP!!! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME HOLD IT!!! I WANT TO SHIT FOR YOOOU!!!” Zack could only smirk before he began peeing inside of Armin. Armin took his hands down to his stomach caressing it as he feels the warm liquid flow into him. When Zack was done his stomach was slightly bulging, Zack pulled out slowly watching the wither in ecstasy. He went to his dresser pulling out an inflatable butt plug that one of his many exes left. He gently eased it in and pumping it full and screwing in before any air could come out. 

He looked at Armin with a smirk. “I want to hold it all in for a week you think you can do that?” Zack said as the Armin nodded in excitement. “Good, how about we get ready for work. We don’t want to be late on the first day, do we?” Zack asked as the two went to get ready for the first day at work.


	2. 2

*At survey corporation after they were assigned to a desk*

Armin was assigned into the financial department of the company due to meeting the criteria for the position. Armin had one of those standard office cubicles while Zack, who had worked here before as an intern, had his own office. Armin couldn’t help himself from remembering the things that happened before work. He could feel his stomach gurgle from the foreign contents inside of his bowels. His pants began to feel tighter and he could feel pre-cum dampen his pants and underwear.

Armin continued to type, trying to forget the erect member that is asking for attention. He bit down onto his bottom lip as he rubbed his thighs in an attempt to help. It had gotten to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. Armin stood up his chair and started to walk towards the employees bathroom, he entered the last stall and closed the door. He pulled his pants down and underwear, his body started to push the contents out, but there was the large bulbous obstruction that was preventing that from happening. Armin began l to attend to his member when he heard a knock on his stall door.

“S-Sorry but this ones occupied,” Armin told wanting to continue until he heard a familiar voice.

“Armin let me in,” Zack said as the blonde unlocked the stall door to allow the raven haired male to enter and lock it behind him. Zack had a smirk on his face as he looked down at the blonde. “Armin what’s the matter? It seems that your asshole still wants attention.” Zack said taking his leather belt off, pushing Armin onto the toilets seat and tying his hands to the pipe behind him. Armin’s plugged hole was somewhat pushing out while his member twitched. Zack kneeled in front of Armin studying the hole, this caused Armin to close his legs from feeling self conscious of being stared at down there. Zack smirked at the reaction and forcibly separated Armin’s legs, he began massaging the blondes erect member, caressing it, leaning down to give it a lick before putting it into his mouth sucking onto it. Armin was writhing in pleasure, this was beyond what he could imagine, as he was about to reach his end Zack abruptly stopped what he was doing and stood back.

“W-why... d-did you... s-stop?” Armin asked between his pants in exasperation.

“Because I want to tell you that from now on you come when I want you to and when I tell you. That you have to do everything I tell you and obey or else I’ll have to give you punishment and that’s something you don’t want me to do. Because I won’t give you mercy.” Zack said in a monotone voice, Armin looked a bit startled at what he just. Zack grabbed Armin by his hair causing the blonde to yelp in surprise and pain, leaning down so that their faces were inches apart. “And let me tell you, if I find you in here again touching yourself, you’ll have to endure something to contain that.” Zack said glaring down at the smaller male. Armin felt intimidated yet he couldn’t help but aroused to the point he came at the mere idea of a punishment.

Zack looked down and just smirked at the site and looked back into Armin’s blue eyes. “Well, I guess I’ll have to punish you now. So after work we’re going back to my house and I don’t like to be waiting. Also, clean yourself up and the stall, it’s nasty to find sperm in a public bathroom especially a men’s bathroom.” Zack said unlocking the stall door and leaving Armin to clean up like he was told. As the day went on Armin had trouble focusing on his work as he continued to think about what the punishment was going to be and from the contents in his bowels.

During lunch Armin wasn’t even paying attention to the rambling’s of a mad man known as his best friend Eren. But it wasn’t like it was anything new with the fact that all he was rambling about was how much he hated being in the same department as Jean Kirschtein. how Jean did this, Jean said that and occasionally saying how his boss Levi had to hit both of them in the head because they were arguing. Even Mikasa was just sitting next Eren not even paying attention to what he was and just ate her food silently.

“Hey Armin,” Eren said suddenly, bringing the blonde out from his thoughts. “I noticed how you haven’t been yourself today, you doing alright?” Eren asked knowing that something was ailing blonde.

“O-oh it’s nothing, I just haven’t been feeling well since I woke up this morning.” Armin said waving his hands nervously with an unsteady smile.

“Well that isn’t good, it’s the first day at work and you are already sick. Just don’t give me the flu and remember to get some rest once you get home, okay?” Eren said having Mikasa nodding in agreement. the blonde nodded his head smiling at the thought that his friends care about him. As lunch ended so did work as Armin followed Zack to his car and heading towards Zack’s mansion.

*At the Krueger mansion*

Zack lead Armin down to his basement having the male to remove his clothes and stand in front of Zack naked. Even though the two already had sex Armin still can’t help, but cover his erect member in embarrassment. Zack walked up to Armin, staring down at the blonde who couldn’t find the courage to look the Black haired male in the eyes. Zack grabbed one of the blondes hands and lead the male to an examination table table that holds the legs apart. The raven haired male put Armin onto the table, tying his legs on the leg rests and tying his hands behind his back.

Armin sat there in curiosity as he watched the other male take out a clear tube. He grabbed the blondes penis straightening it out and slowly pushed the tube down until it was in his bladder. Armin groaned in discomfort closing his eyes during the ordeal, he gasped and looked at Zack as he felt the bulb expand preventing it from coming out.

“W-why d-did you put a c-catheter I-in?” Armin asked nervously not sure of where this would be going. He didn’t get an answer as the male just brought out a bucket full of water that had a large syringe inside of it.

“Well I figured since you love to play with your penis so much, that I should punish your penis by giving it something to drink.” Zack said filling the syringe with water and attaching it to the tube, Armin had a horrified look on his already trying to get out.

“Z-z-z-Zack I-i-I’m s-s-sorry f-f-for c-com-agh,” Armin tried to apologize but stopped as he felt the water enter and his bladder expand painfully. Tears streamed down his face as he felt his bladder already at its limit moaning in pain. He thought it was over when the water stopped coming in only to scream in pain as he felt more enter his bladder. He felt he was going to die his stomach started to cramp up from his expanding bladder. Eventually Zack stopped putting water in only to have Armin’s bladder distended so much that it made the male look 9 months pregnant. Armin was twitching as his eyes were rolled to the back of his head, with drool coming out of his opened mouth.

Armin so lost in the pain that he only came out of his trance from feeling suction cups attach to his chest and having the air being sucked out. His chest stretched a little from the suction. He looked at Zack with tears blurring his vision as he was being released from the chair and being sat down onto the cold concrete floor. Zack pulled the suction off after a minute of them being on, only wanting to be them to sensitive.

“P-p-please... l-l-let... m-m-me... P-pee...” Armin pleaded in a pain, looking up at the male in front of him.

“But we only just started your punishment,” Zack said with a smirk curling onto his pale face, Armin started to frantically shake his as he began tugging to free his arms.

“I CANT I FEEL LIKE IM GOING TO DIE!!” Armin shouted in tears, “I’M SORRY FOR COMING WITHOUT PERMISSION, JUST PLEASE LET ME GO TO THE BATHROOM, I LEARNED MY LESSON!!” He yelled completely losing it through his pain. Zack kicked Armin in the Stomach, he was pure agony as he fell to his side from the force, he was pushed onto his back only to feel Zack’s pressing down on his stomach. He was screaming at this point any words that came out of his mouth were all undistinguished from the screaming and crying.

“I’ll tell you what, if you can get me to come then I’ll let you use the bathroom,” Zack said lifting his foot up and taking out his erect member out of its constricting hold from his pants and boxers. He untied Armin’s arms before setting back down onto his back on the concrete floor. Armin collected his mind a bit to sit up on his knees and lick the tip of the penis, he wrapped his right hand around the base while moving his tongue along the underside. His left hand was cradling his bruised and taint stomach, attempting to relieve a little bit of his pain. “Your doing good for someone who said that they were going to die, pain must really turns you on?” Zack asked causing the blonde to stop and look at him with panicked eyes.

“N-n-no t-t-that’s n-not true,” Armin answered knowing that he was lying to himself. Even if this is a terrible experience in his life he still can’t help but be aroused from the way he’s being treated like dirt.

“Oh! So you don’t like pain? But if I remember correctly you were the one that begged me to fill you up yesterday so you shit it out for me. It got me thinking you don’t want me to just fill your hole you want me to watch you filled up begging to release just so you can go to the bathroom for me.” Zack explained looking directly into the surprised eyes of Armin’s. “But of course if you don’t like what I just said I let you go walk through that door and not turn back and we’ll never mention this again.” Zack offered giving the blonde an option to stop all of right here and right now, but as he continued to think of his decision before looking up at Zack with determination in his tear blue eyes.

“I-I w-want to s-stay, I-I-I l-l-like h-how you t-treat me,” Armin said surprising the male as he began to work on his member in desperation to use the bathroom, having gotten a bit accustomed to his distended bladder and the pain it brings. Zack never had someone willing to stay through this before always choosing to walk out, this made him excited with lust of things he could do. Harshly grabbing Armin’s head, forcing the blonde to take him all in and harshly fucking the blondes mouth. Armin could feel the head going in and out of his throat having his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Eventually Zack gave a final thrust coming into Armin’s mouth causing the blonde to swallow his load, when he was done Armin had a dazed look in his eyes. Zack picked Armin up bridal style as if he weighed nothing and took in him inside the basements bathroom taking his clothes off walking in with Armin. He deflated the bulb and slowly taking out the tube before a stream started to come out. Armin let out a a sigh of bliss, Zack turned the shower on having the warm water to help relax Armin’s muscles to make this much easier.

Armin brought his right hand up to Zacks cheek turning the taller males head so he could kiss him on the lips. It took the male a second before he began to make out with the blonde. This continued until he was emptying out before they went to bed to rest for work.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*The next day at survey corporations*

Armin was inside of the companies break room fixing himself some coffee to help giving him the energy for work. He could still think of the way Zack held him as they fell asleep in the bed together. He can still feel the urine and shit still inside of him, already gotten used to the feeling. He let a sigh in disappointment on the fact his body has gotten use to the cramps. ‘I really wanted to feel cramped up today like yesterday, but guess since I had my punishment the cramps have lessened.’ Armin took a sip of his coffee, walking back to his cubicle.

On his way he thought maybe he should see Zack and ask if he wanted to eat lunch with him and his friends. Walking towards the wooden office door he almost opened it until heard a moan. Blushing, he was wondering what was going on and carefully, and slowly opened the door ajar only to see Zack having sex with one of their co workers and friend. Krista Lenz, he watched with shock seeing Zack having sex with someone else. Upset he quickly closed the door and started to speed walk towards the roof of the building to get fresh air, passing by his desk he set down his mug and went up the stairs and outside on the roof. He closed the door in a rush panting from from effort of going up the stairs.

He moved next to the door, leaning on the wall before breaking down and crying. He knew that him and Zack weren’t really in a relationship, if anything it seemed like it was just sex to Zack, didn’t mean it made it any less painful. ‘I thought that maybe he liked me?’ Armin thought small hiccups coming out from the crying. ‘Maybe it’s because I am a man and I can’t give him what he wants that a woman can?’ Crying harder and rubbing his eyes with his sweater sleeve in an attempt to stop the tears.

He heard the roof door open from next to him, he didn’t want to look up because he didn’t want anyone to see him like this. “Armin...” the voice was filled with worry and concern, looking up he looked into the eyes of his desk neighbor Marco Bott. The brunette sat down next to Armin, “do you want to talk about it?” He asked quietly. Armin gave a small nod still trying to settle his emotions enough to talk. “So tell me what happened?” Marco asked in a soft voice wanting to help his friend.

“I-I-I saw the p-person I love having s-sex with someone else.” He said with a broken heart, voice cracking from the emotional pain. Marco can already understand who he meant.

“It’s Krista isn’t, I heard that her and Zack had an arranged marriage from when his parents were alive. Though I don’t don’t know if the two actually like each other.” Marco said to Armin. The blonde flinched of the thought of liking Krista, but he remembered that Zack is the only person that knows he’s gay. Armin also couldn’t deny the fact that Krista was beautiful, sweet, and friendly with anything that’s alive including bugs. Even though Krista isn’t the one he really likes he still doesn’t want people to know about his sexuality.

“Y-y-yeah... it hurts so much knowing that I-I waited for her to notice me in that way, a-a-all the effort I put into trying to show my true feelings... I-I-I just wanted her to look a-at me like I do her...” Armin answered softly still having his tears streaming down his cheeks.

“Armin...” Marco said softly with sadness and pity in his eyes. “You know Armin, I know how you feel because I too have the same problem.” Marco said, this shocked Armin because as long as he have known Marco, the brunette has never showed any interest with anyone. “I’ve been trying to get the person I’ve loved since primary school to notice my feelings for them. It was only until college that I realized they had interest in someone else and it took me some time to except that. But even though they would never like me the same way I do for them, it’s okay because as long as they are happy then I’m happy for them.” Marco explained shocking Armin from this new information, he didn’t know one of his friends was going through this during college, he felt ashamed of how he should’ve been there for the male.

“W-Who are they?” The blonde asked.

“It’s Jean.” Once the name came out of Marco’s mouth Armin was shocked, he didn’t know that Marco was just like him. “I know everyone thinks that I’m straight and I don’t blame them for thinking that, it’s only because I didn’t want my parents to feel ashamed about me. It was only in Junior High that I figured that I was gay, I never wanted anyone to know because I was scared of being judged, but now that I know that regardless of sexuality I can always believe that my friends will be there for me in the end.” Marco said, and this somehow made Armin respect the Brunette even more than he already did. Armin realized that maybe he should tell his friends that he’s gay, but he still has that small voice that keeps telling him that he shouldn’t and he should continue to hide it.

The two men didn’t know that a certain raven haired male was listening to their conversation. He was leaning against the other side of the wall, he left when he figured there wasn’t going to be any useful information. The two chatted a little about small things before they decided it was time to go back inside.

The day continued slowly, Armin was ask to finish up some documents and had to stay later than he wanted. The sun was already setting when he left the building and was going to take the train back to his apartment, but stopped when he noticed Zack leaning against his Lexus waiting for someone.

“Zack, what are you still doing here? Work ended two hours ago,” Armin said knowing that Zack’s shift ended at 5 o’clock.

“I came to pick you up,” he simply said motioning Armin to come in the car. Following Zack’s lead the two were sitting in the car in silence, Zack driving towards his mansion. “I know you saw me and Krista,” Zack said breaking the silence causing Armin to flinch in the suddenness of the response.

“I-I’m s-sor-“ Armin started to apologize but was interrupted by Zack.

“We don’t love each other,” He said causing Armin to look at him in confusion. “Her and my parents made a contract that if the two of us married the two corporations will come together. But Krista’s parents wanted our first born son as a means to merge the two companies and technically the two of us are already married. I managed to come with an agreement with the family by having the two of us being able to live separately and the freedom to be with someone else. Because regardless of the situation me and Krista would never be able to live with each other because she’s already in an a relationship with Ymir Fitz.” Zack explained surprising the blonde. “Both families agreed that me and her will legally be married with an heir to the two companies with the exception that we could have any relationship we want with anyone without marrying them.” He said parking the car in the garage.

“S-so you mean?” Armin with hope in his eyes.

“Yes that you and I can still be together.” He answered causing Armin to tear up a little before bringing Zack’s face to his in a kiss. He rested his head into the ravens shoulder, hugging him. “Do you mind sharing?” Zack asked causing the blonde to pull back with a look of confusion. “I asked this because there is someone else who has my interest like you do.” Armin thought about this looking down before looking at him with his head still down.

“D-does this mean that you’ll love me also?” Armin asked with hope in his voice.

“Well I love you and this person equally, and will treat you both equally.” Zack said with a soft smile lifting his chin up bringing his head up. “They are very excited to meet you so how about we go inside and meet them. Armin nodded with a smile and a small blush on his face.

The two walked out of the car and in the house and going down to the basement like they did yesterday. Armin heard moaning as they descended down the stairs, at the bottom of the steps and inside the basement Armin wasn’t expecting to see him. Levi Ackerman.

Armin was surprised to see the raven haired male with a distended stomach that made him look 7 months pregnant. The short males face was flushed, cradling his stomach, erect member leaking, with a smile that had drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. There was loud groans coming from the males stomach, a large enema syringe was nearby next to empty bucket. The male looked up at the two getting excited from the site of his lover and the blonde next to him.

“I knew you were fucking talking about this damn brat when you were with Marco.” Levi said causing the blonde to blush, this action made Levi look to the side. “Tch, I can see why the hell you like the brat.” He said to Zack causing the male to rub the back of his neck.

“Well what can I say, I’m a sucker for seeing small males in desperation,” Zack said before he looked at Armin with a cold face. “Strip.” He commanded, with the blonde doing what he is told. Thoughts started swarming the blonde as he wondered in excitement if he was going to filled like Levi. Zack looked at the blondes erect member in glee, walking towards a chair that was up against the wall and sitting down. He rested his right elbow to the armrest, leaning his head into his hand with a smirk on his face. “Armin, have you ever fucked someone before?” He asked getting a soft no from the blonde. “Hear that Levi, It seems you are going to be Armin’s first fuck.” Zack said shocking the two males.

They never thought they would do that in front of Zack with another man, yet the thought of Zack watching them both do it turned them on. Armin walked up to Levi, making sure that Zack can see everything by sitting behind Levi. Armin began to play with Levi’s nipples giving them small tugs and pinching them. Levi moaned as Armin began to kiss up and down his shoulder sucking onto random spots.

Levi reached behind him and began to play with the blondes penis, causing him to stop and moaned. He then reached for Levi’s penis and began play with it too. The male were in a moaning mess, they turned their heads and began to kiss each other, tongues moving with the other. Before either of them can cum Levi laid his stomach down onto the the cold cement floor, butt raised in the air. Armin began to lick Levi’s asshole tasting the familiar taste of feces around the rim. His tongue slide into the tight hole, sucking onto it hungrily for more of the of shit.

Levi hands were gripping onto the floor as drool came out of his mouth and eyes rolling to the back of his head as a groan began to emerge from his stomach. Bits of shit and brown water squirted out landing into Armin’s mouth with a little landing onto the floor. Armin greedily ate the feces, picking up the bits off the floor and eating. Armin positioned himself against Levi’s hole and plunging into it. He started out slow before going a little faster, Levi tched at his inexperience and pushed Armin onto the floor, so he can be on top.

His hands were on either side of the blondes head as moved his hips up and down. He turned his head towards the male sitting in the chair. “Are you going to fucking join or not?” He said wanting to feel the males dick also inside of him. Zack stood up and removed his clothes leaning over the two males and entering inside Levi’s stuffed hole. Armin was in pure ecstasy feeling Zack’s bigger member rub against his, plunging in and out with no restraint. Zack tugged onto Levi’s nipples, twisting them as the blonde grabbed the males head and began kissing him.

Armin was the first to cum next Levi and finally Zack, the sperm mixed in with his shit making his stomach groan, as well as the sex unsettling his stomach. He crawled to a bucket, squatting so that his shit can get into it. He was shitting out everything in his his stomach farts coming in between as he emptied himself into the bucket. Armin was loving the site and came again from watching Levi shit. Levi even came while he was shitting, having all the contents out of his stomach deflating it to its original flat surface. Armin crawled over to Levi and began to lick clean his hole, sucking on it and savoring every bit of its taste. The smell of the shit in the bucket hitting his nose as he was leaning over it to taste Levi’s hole pleasuring the older man.

“Today I bought a present special for you guys,” Zack said grabbing the attention of the two males seeing Zack holding a thin box. The two crawled over in curiosity, kneeling down the taller male opened it revealing four medical syringes already filled.

“What the hell that shit supposed to be?” Levi asked.

“It’s Prolactin,” Zack replied confusing the two. “It’s the female hormone that triggers lactation, I wanted to see which one of you would like to lactate?” He simply explained.

“Tch, I’ve put up with a lot shit you throw at me but this one is a hell no.” Levi stated angrily and turning his head the other way disgusted by the idea of himself lactating. He saw the male pout from his answer, a tick mark appeared on his head as he glared. “YOU CAN SIT THERE AND FUCKING POUT FOR ALL I CARE YOU DUMBASS!! I’M NOT GOING TO FUCKING DO IT!! YOU MIGHT GET ME FUCKING PREGNANT WHILE YOU’RE AT IT!!” He yelled at Zack.

“Well then, Armin is that the same answer for you?” He asked pouting from Levi’s answer.

“U-um I don’t mind it,” He says grabbing the two males attention as they looked at him, the attention towards him made the blonde nervous and to look down to the ground red from embarrassment. “I-I-I mean, I’ve always wanted to have breast since junior high.” He answered not looking at the two.

“So what you want to cut your dick off and be a female or something?” Levi asked bluntly causing the male to jolt up waving his hands in denial.

“N-n-no I’ve just only wanted to have breast, to be honest I’ve always thought that having them would be fun.” Armin answered.

“Aren’t you worried about being mistaken as female?” Zack asked as Levi nodded in agreement.

“I don’t really mind about that since almost all my life I’ve been mistaken for a female and I’m already use to it.” Armin answered quietly. His shy blushing form was attractive to Zack already, but the thought of the blonde having breast gave him a nose bleed.

“Don’t worry Armin I’ll help you fulfill your destiny to have breast,” He said grabbing the blondes hands with determination in his eyes causing Armin and Levi to sweat drop at his eagerness.

“S-so how are we g-going to do this?” Armin asked.

“Well I’m going to inject one in each nipple once a week until you start producing milk,” Zack said causing the blonde to go pale while nodding his head. Zack took a needle out wearing gloves and sanitizing Armin’s left nipple. He slowly pushed the needle in to where is was deep enough, he pulled the handle up a bit before pushing it down, injecting the hormones. He put a bandaid over Armin’s nipple to help with the bleeding and doing the same on his right nipple. Armin let out a pained sighed as his nipples throbbed from the needles.

Zack grabbed the twos hands and pulled them into a hug, putting his arms under two, picking them up effortlessly. They held onto him tired as he walked the two into his room where the three rested cuddled together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t know what to put for during will do something different in the next one.

Chapter 4

*The next morning*

Armin woke up finding that he was in the bed by himself, he let out a tired yawn and stretching. He slowly got out of the bed, grabbing one of Zack’s shirts, and began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen where Zack was currently making the three males breakfast. Levi was sitting at the table drinking tea while reading the newspaper. Zack turned his head towards Armin when he heard soft foot steps hitting the tile.

“Good morning Armin, how are you feeling today?” Zack asked with a smile. “I hope that you slept well and are fully rested for work today.” He said causing Levi to click his tongue.

“He wasn’t the one with two dicks in his ass that were on top of a four liter’s of enema. Out of anything I’m the only one who should be fucking tired.” Levi answered the male causing Armin to flinch a little from the vulgar words that the short raven haired male said.

“Well you weren’t the one that had Prolactin injected into your nipples,” Zack countered.

“Are you still on that shit? I fucking told you I don’t want to do that and no matter how many times you fucking tell me Blondie over there is doing it I’m not going to fucking it do it.” Levi said taking a sip of his tea. Armin smiled a bit walking towards the table and sitting down. Zack gave Armin a plate with bacon, eggs, pancakes, and fresh fruit and some orange juice. He mumbled a thank you as Zack handed a plate to Levi and made one for himself. The three ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying their meals.

Once everyone finished Levi took it upon himself to clean everything still finding someplace to clean in the kitchen.

“Hey Armin, there’s something I want to show you,” Zack said gently grabbing the blondes hand, intertwining their fingers together and leading Armin to the master bathroom. He let Armin to sit down on the sinks counter as he looked through the cabinets and bringing out a box. It was a small enema pack with six enemas inside, Armin was curious as Zack towered over him, Caging the blonde with his arms on either side. “I noticed how you just love to wither in pain that I can’t help but wonder if you would like for me to use them?” Zack said bringing a hand to caress Armins check.

“I would like that,” Armin says, as Zack steps back for him to turn around and bend over the sink. Zack opened the box and took one out, lifting the shirt having full access the buttplug that was still there. He inserted the enema to a hole that was below the valve and squeezed all it’s contents in. Armin shivered from the cold liquid entering him as Zack every last bit of the ones in the box. It wasn’t long before Armin felt like he had to poop, Zack could see Armins hole trying to push out the plug, as well as the sounds of discomfort coming from Armins bowels. Zack gently pushed the plug in and moved it around having Armin moan out.

Zack moved his other hand to massage Armins bloated stomach, he could the feel the stomach tense up as it rumbled with displeasure. The blondes member was leaking, begging for attention. He was squirming under Zack touch, feeling the hand rotate along his stomach soothing its aches. His stomach was starting to relax when Zack pushes his hand into his stomach. Armin can feel the contents push against the plug, body wanting to expel it.

Zack let’s go of Armin when Levi came in and told him that the three should get to work.

*At work*

Armin was sitting at his desk, with his stomach churning painfully, he wanted so desperately start fingering himself or at least have Zack fuck him again. Even though his body wanted attention he managed to at least finish a report before it was time for lunch with the others. He was very thankful that the sweater he was wearing was long enough to make his erection unnoticeable. But unluckily his long sweater couldn’t hide his stomach noises when he and his best friends were inside the elevator. The two looked at him when his stomach made a loud groaning noise, he blushed out of embarrassment.

Going through lunch was fun, but a war zone as Armin had to make sure that Sasha didn’t steal his food, he was glad nobody noticed his erection. Once lunch was over, Armin was back at his desk to finish up as best he could with his erection. He couldn’t resist to touch his stomach, pushing it in, moving around the accumulated things inside him, he wanted Zack now, but he can’t today. He has to go home because Zack left early already, also because his things are at home. This lasted until his shifted ended, he had never been so eager to go home, getting into his 20 year old car that’s on its last leg.

*At the apartment*

Once he got inside he ordered two large pizzas with a 2 liter bottle of soda to be delivered, Armin went to his fridge seeing some leftover spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese. He heats them up, he goes and changes into a pair of jean short-shorts showing his erect member and sac ,and a button down white shirt that you can easily see his nipples. He heard the doorbell ring, and went to his door and got his pizzas and soda not caring that the delivery man was eyeing at him with a look in his eyes, he closed the door, not wanting to here what the guy was going to say, and set everything on his table before setting up a camera to record.

“Zack, I hope that you like this video,” he said towards the camera. He now begins to eat starting with the spaghetti, he began eating fast, not caring that his shirt was getting, he finished his first bowl of spaghetti and started on his second. He finished and started on his macaroni, half through he needed help to wash down his food, so he opened his soda and drank some of it then continue eating. He felt his stomach start to push up further against his shirt, making the shirt look tighter than it already was. He finished the macaroni and started on the mash potatoes, he had to use soda to help wash down the mouth fulls he took, finishing.

His stomach was telling him that it was full and there’s no more room, yet this only drove him to start eating the pizzas at a slower pace. Armins shirt began to strain to keep in his growing belly, as his shorts painfully dig into his stomach. This time he made no effort to stop eating for a drink, making him start to feel thirsty as it gets harder to swallow, and harder to keep the food down. He gets to his last piece of pizza he to breath, then a button gave through to his stomach as another two others followed it. His stomach was so painful, he had been ignoring the pain up to this point and he felt like he’s going to burst, but that doesn’t deter him as he slowly finishes the piece. He stomach bubbles painfully as he burped, it hurt to move, but he still had half of soda to finish so he chugged the rest of wanting to get it over with.

When he set the empty bottle down the button on his shorts, and the last few buttons on the shirt that were holding his stomach back, finally gave up, with the sudden movement gases started to build up bloating his stomach to what five months into pregnancy. He started burping uncontrollably, massaging his hurting stomach, eventually his burping calmed down to a stop relieving a lot of pressure. He looked at the camera with a flushed face covered in food, and smiled as he began moaning in pleasure from the pain of his stomach.

“I... I did it *burp* Zack, I finished for *burp* you,” he moaned while burping, he picked up the camera and sat it in front of his bed, laying down on his back with his stomach up in the air. Armin looked at his stomach happy with its size as he rubbed it at the thought of Zack fucking him in this state. “Z-Zack... *moan* I want it... *moan* I got this big for you... *moan* I want it... *moan* I can’t hold it anymore I’m going to cum.” He moaned out as he pushed against his stomach a bit and massaging it, it’s painful as his stomach was packed over its capacity.

“ZZZAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!” Armin yelled out as he arched his back, cumming from just rubbing his stomach, he laughed a little with drool coming from the corner of his mouth. He took his clothes off and threw them somewhere, he left the view of the camera to go to his bathroom taking out a hand pump, and getting a bowl. He came back into view and getting onto his bed setting the stuff down on it, he felt the need to pee. He moved his member and aimed at the bowl before releasing his pee, once he finished he attached one end of his air pump to the butt plug and the other end in the bowl. When his own piss entered inside him he became erect again.

“So warm... *moan* it’s just like the time when you peed inside me... *moan* look Zack, my asshole is drinking it all up... *moan* I love this...” Armin moaned out as he pumped all the piss inside the bowl back inside. His bladder was full again as his body started getting rid of the soda inside. He kept doing this until he knew his bladder wouldn’t be making any more, he stopped the camera from recording and brought it to his laptop, he edited his video so it wasn’t as long and uploaded it to his phone. He sent the video to Zack feeling accomplished. He went too sleep not caring about the trash, dirty dishes, and dirty bed. 

To be continued.


End file.
